The Queen of the Sky
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Tea isn't really who she says she is she is really the Thorn Queen of Sleeping Forest. The girl known as Ringo Noyamano, what happens when her new friends find out? Well things are about to change. Will the Pharoah become king of this 'game' that is more


**The Queen of the Sky**

Hey people for the slowness on the updating I've been busy but I promise to try and update a lot on Spring Break.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Air Gear

* * *

**Summary:** Tea isn't really who she says she is she is really the Thorn Queen of Sleeping Forest. The girl known as Ringo Noyamano, what happens when her new friends find out? Well things are about to change. Will the Pharoah become king of this 'game' that is more like a battle then anything else.

**Rating: **T for the Air Gear character's language and more

**Pairing: **Malik x Tea/Ringo x Agito/Akito x Ikki (maybe)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Morning (They're on the blimp in Battle City Tournament for the semi-finals)**

**Normal POV**

Tea had just gotten out of her room. She was really glad that Kaiba gave all the contestants and their guests a private room each. If it wasn't for that Tea was sure her secret would have come out already. It had almost come out during Duelist Kingdom but she had hid it well.

When she met up with the rest of the gang. They just stared at her. "What?" she asked. "Who are you and what have ya done with Tea?" Joey cried. "Joey your going crazy it's me what's wrong?" she asked. Yugi finally spoke, "Well Tea you have red hair right now and purple eyes."

Tea widened her eyes and realized that she had forgotten to put on her contacts and her wig. She sighed and said, "I guess I have some explaining to do." They all nodded. Kaiba, Mokuba, Namu (they don't know he is Malik yet), Mai, Serenity, Bakura, Duke, and Ishtar had come to listen. "Well have you guys ever heard of air treck?" she asked. "Yeah, those shoe thingies are extremely popular even more the dueling but they are apparently really expensive and there are a bunch of scary people out in the world known as stormriders." Yugi said. "They can't be that bad I'm sure Tristan and I could beat up all of them." Joey boasted.

Tea whacked him across the head when he said that. "Hey what was that for?" Joey asked. "You happen to be talking to an air treck user and not just any, one of the 8 kings." Tea said angrily.

"What?" Everyone yelped even Namu, Bakura, Ishtar and Kaiba yelped.

"Jeez you guys are acting like it's not even possible for me to fight." Tea said looking really mad.

"Well Tea if you think about it you are the person who is talking about friendship and you don't usually do any of the fighting." Tristan pointed out.

"Of course first off its kind of illegal to have part wars and second of all yeah I'm one of those genius types on ATs but so what I'm not going to send someone to the hospital for 6 months and then rehabilitation just because I can. I only do that things when the leader gives orders and I am the heir." Tea said.

Finally Namu cut in and said, "Uh guys I don't mean to sound rude but what is air treck? And what are the 8 kings? And can we try this AT thing I want to fly with shoes?"

Tea just looked at him and everyone looked like they wanted to try so she said, "Fine I'm probably going to get in trouble but Air Treck his a type of skate that allows you to be airborne it's the absolute best feeling there's nothing like it. To understand the 8 kings you need to understand that there is a title in Air Treck known as the Sky King and there are regalias that symbolize that power and gives the king more power a new regalia is made when someone reaches the top of the tower there are many roads in Air treck but only 8 have reached the top and become King and I am one of them I am really Ringo Noyamano Thorn Queen and sure you can try ATs I have a couple in my bag but you'll have to wait a moment."

Then Ringo (I'm just calling her Ringo from now on) turned around and said, "Who are you people and have you come to challenge me?"

Out of the shadows stepped a guy with an eye patch, a girl with two straight black pigtails, another girl with shoulder length bluish black hair, a guy with hair that looked like a bird's nest and even had a crow in it, 2 other guys were really fat, another girl who looked kind of nervous and had strawberry blonde hair, a guy with blond hair who had a small shadow, and another guy with blonde hair who was carrying a guitar on his back appeared but there was someone else there too it was a girl with black hair and really tan skin. Ringo waved to the large group, the duelists were surprised that she knew some of them because some of them didn't look to nice. Ringo turned to the girl with black hair and tan skin and asked, "May I ask what you are here for?"

The girl pointed to Ringo, "I'm am Sakuno and I have come her to challenge you for your regalia the Thorn Regalia, Noyamano san I know all about you. How you are stronger then the one who is said to be closest to being Sky King yet you can never gain the title. I know that some call you the Queen of the Sky because of the gracefulness in which you fly and I know that if I beat you I will be famous."

Everyone just raised their eyebrows and thought 'that is a really simple mindset she's just here to be famous.'

Finally Ringo said, "Not to be rude or anything but have you actually ever done a parts war?"

"Nope but I am willing to wager this regalia." The girl said as she held up Nue's regalia (forgot the name)

"How did you get your hands on that?" Ringo, the boy with the eye patch and the guy with the crow demanded."

"Rather simply I snuck into his room in the middle of the night and stole it while he was sleeping. It was actually really difficult." Sakuno said proudly.

The people with ATs just sweatdropped and said, "You do know that betting someone else's regalia or emblem without permission is illegal."

"So what this regalia is mine now." Sakuno said like a spoiled brat. The whole group just sweat dropped and Ringo agreed to a match. She allowed them to simply climb up the wall and whoever grabbed the regalias first one. Then she gave Sakuno a head start but Sakuno fell like 10 times and finally when Sakuno was half way up the wall Ringo started and she sped right past Sakuno grabbed the emblems and went straight up. Then she did a series of tricks and landed on top of the blimp.

Sakuno slumped in defeat and the group was all going to go inside (Sakuno isn't part of the group) when Nue showed up. He and the boy with the crow glared at each other for a little and then he turned to Ringo and she gave him his regalia then with some difficulty he said, "Thank you."

Ringo just nodded and they went inside.

* * *

**The Next Day (I'm skipping the introductions)**

**Normal POV**

Ringo and Ikki were helping the duelist group learn how to fly (Rishid doesn't know about this). Agito or Akito, the duelist group really didn't know which one, he was getting them all regular ATs. Yayoi, Ongri, Bucha (sorry for spelling), and Emily were practicing there wall climbing and Kururu and Kanon were both fixing some broken AT parts.

Finally when Ringo and Ikki felt that they had taught the group the basics to just simply fly, Ikki said, "Does anyone want to go?" "I'll go." Joey says and he stood up and the AT's carried him off much to the fascination of the others. Ringo turned to Ikki and Agito and said, "I feel like we forgot to tell them something." Suddenly Joey went, "Aghh how do I stop this thing."

"Fuck no one told him how to stop." Agito said with a growl while the duelists all sweat dropped and Joey kept banging into the wall. "Plus it doesn't help that he sucks at this even more then Ikki did when he first started at least Ikki knew how to jump." Kazu pointed out.

"Will one of you just go get him? I think he may die from this." Mai said with frustration. The group looked at Ringo and she nodded. Then she raced off and was in front of Joey before any of them could blink. Joey was still swinging his arms around acting like a buffoon trying to stop the thing when Ringo grabbed his arm tripped him of his feet then jumped into the air while still carrying Joey. Then when she landed again she dropped him onto the ground and said, "Joey I think you need to lay off the burgers you're really heavy." "Hey," Joey said then he turned to Ikki and said, "why didn't you tell us how to stop?" "Whatever it's not like I expected you to fail so miserably on my first time on ATs I did better then you but then again I have seen people fly like Simca san and Ringo but seriously I sucked in the beginning and couldn't even walk and you just totally topped what I did. It's not my problem."

"Why you" Joey said as he went to punch Ikki. Ikki dodged and slammed him into the ground while smirking. The other duelists shivered this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**KEF:** Sorry that this is so short I am trying my best**. **Please review I know this wasn't my best work yet.


End file.
